


Closure

by SavingShae



Series: Chicago's Finest [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Get Together, dead mom, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingShae/pseuds/SavingShae
Summary: After they catch Annie's mother's killer, what are best friends to do?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Chicago's Finest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111016
Kudos: 2





	Closure

Lizzie was conflicted. She stood in front of the apartment door, grocery bags on her arms and her hand poised to knock. She knew Annie very well at this point, as one should know their best friend of over 10 years. She knew Annie had an incredibly strict schedule, and normally didn’t deviate from it. However, if she was ever going to deviate, tonight would be the night.

She knocked.

Annie opened the door, dressed in an old outfit from when she was young. She hadn’t grown much due to the malnutrition from her childhood, and so she still fit in some clothes from when her mom was alive. She was wearing one such outfit tonight. “I felt her. I did a reading and I felt her.” She whispered.

Lizzie crossed the threshold, and shut the door behind her. “What do you feel now?” She asked, her voice gentle, like one you would use to speak with a child.

“Empty, but full. Restless.” She said, after shifting on her heels for a few moments. “What’s in the bags?”

Lizzie began to unpack without a word, pulling out wines and beers and a random hat and chips and popcorn and jerky and a myriad of other items that Annie had mentioned in passing about her mom.

Annie began to cry as she sank down to the floor and looked at the pile. “Picnic?”

Lizzie placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Of course. A movie? Toy Story perhaps?”

“Toy Story 2.” Annie said with resolve. “I’m ready. Momma won’t be mad I moved on without her. I asked her.”

Lizzie nodded, beginning to stand. “You pick the food for tonight, I’ll set up the blanket fort and movie.” She said.  
~~~~~  
After only a few minutes, they had a blanket fort set up in Annie’s living room with snacks and wine (choosing to save the beer for another day, a sadder day). Annie was wearing the lime green hat that did not match her purple and blue outfit, but it was her mom’s favorite color. So on her head it sat.

And on Lizzie’s shoulder sat the head with the hat. Her arms wrapped around Lizzie, holding on, scared still of this moment that had been mentally building for years.

Lizzie had an arm around Annie, pulling her close. “I’ve got you. We can always turn on a different movie if you want.”

“Press play.”

Lizzie could never say no to Annie.  
~~~~~  
When the movie was over and the bottle of wine half empty, Lizzie stretched. “I should probably drive home.” She said softly, glancing at the princess clock on the wall above the television.

Annie clung close to her. “No. Please stay.” She looked up at her friend with pleading eyes. “With me.”

Lizzie knew something changed that night. She couldn’t pin point it in the moment, but she would soon learn what it was.

When they stood up to clean up and Lizzie began to prepare the couch and Annie grabbed her arm. When Lizzie looked at her with questioning eyes, and Annie just squeezed a little harder. When Lizzie let Annie take the lead for once in their relationship. When Annie pulled her to the bed and sat her down. When Annie said “I love you.” When Lizzie said it back.

When Lizzie realized she meant it differently tonight than ever before.  
~~~~~  
Lizzie would wake up in the soft glow of the morning in bed with her best friend (girlfriend?) and realize this is what had been missing. She had been just as blind as her name sake. What she had wanted and longed for for so long had been right in front of her.

She kissed her sleeping beauty’s forehead, assuming she was still asleep. She was not.

Annie opened her eyes. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Pancakes?”

The same old Annie. Her same old Annie.

“Of course.”


End file.
